


Below The Throne

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Clyne has stepped away from his old fate.





	Below The Throne

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "royalty"
> 
> (FFFC challenge #s.60)

Camp, at night; Clyne's turn at watch, a duty he took up willingly. Choosing a stump for a perch for the next several hours, he seated himself, armour chiming dully, and, sword over knees, he stared out over the embers of the fire and the sleeping bundles clustered around it.

_This is where I belong. Not destroying a kingdom trying to save it._

_I was no king. Let me redeem myself, however little, with this second chance._

Clyne did not care to know how history remembered him. He could well imagine. 

But it didn't matter; he'd be more watchful now.


End file.
